


Sanctuary Meadow

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, I hate tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Sanctuary, Smut, Tags update with every chapter, There is gonna be a lot in this one!, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, centaurs but not just their body type, is that a thing?, tuar bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: My dearest nephew,I know we have never been the closest in our relationship. For that, I am most sorry, especially after what happened to your parents and what they did to you. I know this won’t make up for past transgressions but please, take this as a final blessing from me to you, in hope of a brighter future:My property in the northern regions, around two thousand acres with room to expand. There is plenty of farmland to grow your own food, a couple of large houses for you and others living on the property, as well as a basic set up for your research! There is no need to worry about money. The farm is self-sustaining, and a large nest egg has been passed into your name.Please believe me when I say that I love you, dear nephew, and I hope this will be what you need to finally find your place in this world. Perhaps it may even help you in your research.Sincerely,Your uncle Klaous.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Coën (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Gaetan (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Vesemir (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Fic's [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Sanctuary Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Something new and fun! (Because I seriously need more. lol)
> 
> A very very big thank you to [BlueJayCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/pseuds/BlueJayCalling) for beta'ing!! <3 <3 <3 <3

_“My dearest nephew,_

_I know we have never been the closest in our relationship. For that, I am most sorry, especially after what happened to your parents and what they did to you. I know this won’t make up for past transgressions but please, take this as a final blessing from me to you, in hope of a brighter future:_

_My property in the northern regions, around two thousand acres with room to expand. There is plenty of farmland to grow your own food, a couple of large houses for you and others living on the property, as well as a basic set up for your research! There is no need to worry about money. The farm is self-sustaining, and a large nest egg has been passed into your name._

_Please believe me when I say that I love you, dear nephew, and I hope this will be what you need to finally find your place in this world. Perhaps it may even help you in your research._

_Sincerely,  
Your uncle Klaous._

_P.s. You are going to love the others living on the property. They are eagerly waiting to meet you.”_

Jaskier looked up from the letter he was reading for the tenth time. It was basic, straight forward, and had barely any useful information, just like his uncle. He sighed, looking out the window of his carriage, the third one he had to take, and even still he had no clue when he would arrive at this mystery property from his late uncle that he hasn’t seen since he was a small boy. 

Jaskier looked down at the letter again, a small frown creasing his lips, sighing heavily as he let his head fall back with a dull thunk against the carriage wall. He blinked, shifting his gaze back out to the window and watched as the landscape changed for a third time, from lush greenery to tall thick trunks The trees cast a shadow that gave the carriage a much-needed break from the sun.

To pass the time, Jaskier grabbed his travel bag and began pulling out his notes and ledgers. He decided to work on his research given he had little else to do within the confinements of the carriage, jotting down notes, reading pages from his books, even pulling out samples he’d tucked away.

Jaskier was disowned by his parents when he announced the field of research he wished to pursue was that of the Taur creatures, even though his findings had saved many of the creatures and their habitats. His parents called him a disappointment, a waste of their blood and the magical essence passed onto him, and cut him off. Ever since then, Jaskier worked tooth and nail to try and change people’s opinions of the creatures. They were intelligent, deserving of respect, not to be used as slaves or traded only to be slaughtered for their pelts. He wanted a place for them to be safe.

“We’re here, kid.” The voice made Jaskier jump, and quickly packed away all of his papers and hurried out of the carriage. He looked about, utterly confused, before turning towards the driver who had thrown his luggage onto the ground none too gently and was climbing back up to the driver’s spot.

“Is this a joke? There’s nothing here!” Jaskier snapped, eyes narrowing as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Not my job, kid. Carriage can’t go where you're headed, gotta get there on your own” The man shrugged his shoulders, grabbing hold of the reins.

“You… that…!” Jaskier growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can you at _least_ point me in the right direction?” Jaskier asked, following the pointing finger the driver aimed over his shoulder. He spun to see where he was being directed and groaned loudly when he was met with a high, very rocky and unsteady looking slope. Jaskier spun back when the reins snapped and the man was already leading the carriage away. 

“Now hold on a minute!” Jaskier yelled, trying to catch up to the carriage. But it was already going too fast, the driver just waving over his shoulder with a half-hearted yell of “good luck.” Jaskier could only stare, utterly flabbergasted, as he watched the carriage slowly disappear behind the thick foliage of the forest. A low, simmering rage turned to a boil as he walked over to his luggage and kicked one of the larger trunks, immediately regretting it as a zing of pain shot through his foot and up his shin. Jaskier, very slowly, licked his lips and took a small hobbling step backward from the trunk he’d just kicked, forming his hands into fists at his sides and let out a very loud, very anguished, yell before dropping down onto a rock and cradling his foot in his lap.

“Brilliant, Jaskier, just fucking brilliant. Head to a property you’ve never heard about before, given to you by an uncle who is supposedly dead, just uproot everything you fought for to get and hightail it to the fucking mountains, then get left behind because a carriage can’t pass through?! Just fucking brilliant, you stupid, fucking, dim-witted--”

“Do you talk to yourself like this all the time?” A teasing, sultry voice behind Jaskier cut off his monologuing, and he turned at a dizzying speed to see the source. Jaskier swore he was going to faint.

The voice was attached to a man with sun-kissed skin, raven hair sitting just above his shoulders, so wavey it fanned out messily and framed his handsome face. A large smile stretched his lips and showed off abnormally pointed canines. Jaskier stared at the man from head to toe, eyes wide as he took in the feline ears sticking out on the man’s head and his torso dressed in a blue cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His eyes jumped to where the man’s _human_ legs should have been and instead found his gaze filled with fine silver black-dusted fur and an enormous pair of paws. His body stretched out behind him, revealing another set of those paws. 

Jaskier blinked once, blinked twice but harder this time, thrice with an added hard rub of his hands against his eyes. The man’s appearance still hadn’t changed. Jaskier was staring at a Taur, for the first time ever since he began his research on them, and all he managed to do was squeak.

“Charming, aren’t you,” the man laughed, “what’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” He laughed. “Get it? Cause I’m a cat?!” He laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around his stomach, leaving Jaskier staring dumbly at him.

“Stop teasing him, Aiden,” Jaskier jumped at the new voice, spinning around once again and jumping to his feet this time. His jaw dropped and mouth hung open this time as he stared at the older face of a canine-taur. The fur along his body was a mix of aged grey with hints of black in the undercoat, free flowing shoulder-length hair to match, tail hanging lazily with the occasional sway to the side, arms folded over a broad chest while Jaskier was assessed. 

“Sorry, Vesemir,” the feline-taur, Aiden, said with a smile and jumped off of the rock he was standing on and moved about to collect Jaskier’s belongings. Jaskier could only watch as Aiden moved around him, his mouth still hanging open until a hand was thrust into his line of sight. Jaskier snapped his attention back to the canine, Vesemir. 

“Come on, boy, let’s get you home before it grows dark,” Vesemir said, waiting patiently for Jaskier to snap out of his shock enough to grab hold of his hand. A surprised squeak left the man as Vesemir easily pulled and lifted him up, positioning him on his back. “Hold one to me here,” Vesemir said as he guided Jaskier’s hands around his waist, “Sit like you would a horse, good. Aiden, hand me that one,” Vesemir pointed to the smaller of Jaskier’s trunks, carrying it easily with one hand, covering Jaskier’s linked fingers with the other for extra security. 

“You better hold on, kid, gotta get momentum,” Aiden grinned broadly and started to climb up the rock face. Jaskier watched, still stunned, as Aiden climbed at alarming speed even with his arms full of Jaskier’s belongings. He gripped tighter to Vesemir’s waist when the canine began to move, completely unashamed as a loud girlish squeal left him at the just jump he made. The rumbling against his cheek told Jaskier that Vesemir was laughing. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the top, Jaskier’s eyes squeezed shut as he held onto Vesemir for dear life. A small tap on his shoulder made Jaskier hesitantly open his eyes and look towards Aiden, the feline grinning broadly at him as he motioned outwards.

“Welcome to your new home, kid,” Aiden said, picking up Jaskier’s trunks again and began walking away. Jaskier got a proper view of how his body moved, admiring how it all just seemed to fit so perfectly. His eyes darted up as his jaw dropped for the second time in the last ten minutes. The view was amazing. The lands were hidden in a grotto, who knows how large it actually was, but it seemed to go on for miles, a large lake nestled in the center of it all for easy water access. Buildings and farming fields stood out against the shimmering light of the lake. 

“Welcome to Sanctuary Meadow, Jaskier,” Vesemir said, a small smile on his lips as he looked back at the man. Jaskier’s gaze met his as a smile so wide it looked like it hurt stretched across his face.


End file.
